Those Without Hearts
by ForgottenHalfBlood
Summary: Hogwarts has been taken over. Not by Death Eaters. But by a new enemey. Those who do not exist. Those without hearts. And it will take a new hero and the courage of many to defeat them. A Kingdom Hearts Harry Potter cross fic.
1. Prologue: Nobodies

Note: J.K. owns all Potter characters and Square Enix owns any Kingdom Hearts characters. Any new characters all mine!

---------

Prologue

It is nearly midnight. As the moon reaches its peak a castle seemingly glows and casts a long shadow on the grass it sits on. The peak of the shadow just reaches a small shack that sits on the edge of a vast forest. This is where the end of Hogwarts and the beginning of a new evil begins.

At the entrance of the forest the trees slowly begin to shake as if something is bothering them. Suddenly a whole new shadow starts to lift from the ground and takes on the form of a human. As the human steps out of the forest and into the moonlight it becomes clear that he is wearing a long black cloak and a hood which conceals all of his face.

"So this is the place you were talking about Rixsius?"

A second person in a very similar cloak and hood stepped out of the forest arriving in the same fashion as the first.

"Yes this is Hogwarts, Xemnas. This is a perfect place for you to be able to continue your work."

The first cloaked figure revealed as Xemnas walked a little closer towards Hogwarts and placed his hand forward.

"Looks a little drafty…but otherwise should be a fitting place. However didn't you tell me that you remember this to be a school? Won't the place be a bit crowded with tenants like that?"

The second figure Rixsius laughed. "Don't you remember how schools work? It's summer. All that remains in that place is dust nothing more. Still I imagine there are enchantments that will pose a bit of a problem. This would be a good time to use the other members don't you think."

Xemnas nodded and raised his hands to the sky. Within a few moments 6 other identically dressed people of all sizes came out of the forest

"Members of Neo Organization we have found our place. Within here we shall start the research and regain that which we have lost. However Rixsius has informed me that there may be some enchantments that may impeed our progress. We must use the shadows inside with caution."

A voice arised from the members.

"Let me lead the way Superior. There is no secret in Hogwarts that I am not aware of."

Xemnas nodded. "Very well you may lead them in. Rixsius and I shall go take care of more business that needs attending to. Good luck to all of you, and stay vigilant."

"Yes Superior!" The members said and they all seemed to melt away into the shadows.

Rixsius stood with his arms folded his eyes fixed on the school. "Amazing…"

Xemnas looked at him. "Hmm?"

Rixsius smirked. "All the protections that this school has. The countless millennia it has stood has a sanctuary of all evil. And here it is about to be taken over…by simple shadows."

Xemnas laughed then closed his eyes. "Can you feel them…the countless hearts of this world. All for the taking. We are close once again. Kingdom Hearts…the way out."

Rixsius stood with Xemnas for a few moments longer. "I believe we should go. We have an audience with Voldermort right about now. He shall be quite the useful puppet for us…"

Xemnas nodded. "We are still short members. Remember our first priority is reforming Organization XIII."

Rixsius nodded. "After the traitor left us we still have many spots to fill."

They both melted into the shadows exactly as the others had. Somewhere in the distance the sun started rising.


	2. Chapter 1: A Proposal

The heart…

A powerful weapon much stronger then any spell a wizard can wield.

It can be taken over by darkness or reborn in light.

One young wizard is about to learn just how powerful a heart can be,

However he has time…

The door is still closed…

---

It had just hit dawn at young Harry Potter's new home at Godric's Hollow. He had spent most of the night the exact same way he had spent the last 2 months since Albus Dumbledore's death. Sitting in his study and reading countless books and looking over countless maps.

The bulk of the books were all about Horcruxes. How they were created, how they are used, and most importantly how they can be destroyed. The books were in a very worn shape as most had been thumbed through countless times and had been heavily highlighted in some parts. The last time Hermione had been in the room by she had joked if Harry had spent half as much time reading and studying as has lately then he wouldn't been the top in his class.

"Feed the Darkness Harry…"

Harry instantly leaped to his feet and drew his wand, but as he turned around instead of seeing a Death Eater or Voldermort he saw something he didn't expect. A man wearing a long dark cloak. Usually this would mean Death Eater but the cloak was a lot bigger and lined with silver. Also he couldn't see the usual mask. "Who are you?" He explained his wand still pointed/

"I am what you fear…but I also am what you want."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking…"

"The anger, the hatred in your heart. The Darkness wants in but you refuse you think it's wrong. The light will prevail you think. The light is a lie. Only if you embrace the Darkness will you have the power you need to achieve what you truly desire."

Harry's wand went down little. "I…I don't understand…"

The figure started to come closer. "I can show you the power."

Harry raised his wand again and said in a loud voice. "Get the hell away from me. I don't need your help."

Suddenly a knock on the door broke the tenseness in the room. Harry took his eyes off his target and looked at the door. When he returned his sight on the figure he had disappeared,

"Remember Harry…Those who know nothing can understand nothing." The voice said and faded away.

Harry blinked and put his want away and went to open the door. He was nearly knocked over as Ron and Hermione came in their wands drawn as his was earlier.

"Harry!" Hermione said, the usual concern strong in her voice. "Are you ok we heard you shouting at someone."

"Another bad dream mate?" Ron said as his eyes did a quick scan of the room but found nothing. He motioned to Hermione and they both put their wands away.

"It's because you staying up too late Harry you know that?" Hermione said the concern in her voice a bit weaker but still apparent.

"Yea…working too much." Harry said. "I'll be down for breakfast in a little while guys. Maybe all I need is a bit of sleep." He managed a small smile to show everything was alright.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. "See you downstairs Harry." Ron said as he went downstairs.

Harry walked back over to the table with all his books and stopped mid-way. There was a book lying on the floor exactly where the figure had been standing. Harry bent down to pick it up. It was a small simple black leather bound book. To Harry it kind of looked like a journal or diary. Having bad experience with these kinds of books before Harry very cautiously opened it ready to destroy it if necessary. On the first page all he saw was the title which he read out loud to himself.

"Ansem's Report?…Voldermort is this a trick?"

---

Voldermort had his own problems however. The bulk of his Death Eaters lay unconscious at his feet, All that remained standing was his loyal Snape and the coward Malfoy. The two cloaked figures which had caused this problem were standing at one end of the chamber looking unscathed and relaxed.

"Well gentlemen. You found where I reside and you managed to best my loyal followers. So I ask what you think you have accomplished. You want a favor I imagine. Well if your favor is a swift death then I will be more then happy to oblige."

Snape and Voldermort both raised their wands and said in unison. "_Advada Kedavra_"

Two identical green flashes rushed across the room and hit the two figures. Whom to both Snape and Voldermort's shock looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not a bad spell" One of the figures said as he walked forward. "Meant to stop a beating heart instantly. Problem being of course we don't have much use for those."

Snape threw himself at the figure firing off any spell he could think of left and right but the second figure easily overtook him and slammed him against a wall. Snape fell to the floor as unconscious as the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Let's talk Dark Lord. We have a lot to learn about each other."

"What the hell makes you think that I would want to know about you? Just because you can avoid one spell," Voldermort was quickly losing his composure. No one had ever survived the killing curse…not since the boy.

"We can teach you some…things."

"AS?" Voldermort said while in the back of his mind wondering if he used Malfoy as a shield if it would buy him enough time to come up with a plan.

"For starters we can hand you this Harry Potter child." When he said this Voldermort lowered his wand starting to feel a bit intrigued. "As well as that we can not only teach you how to avoid death…but also…"

He motioned for the second figure to join him. The figure nodded and walked up next to the first and looking Voldermort right in the face lowered his hood. When Voldermort saw the figures face he nearly dropped his wand in shock. Malfoy shouted in terror. "NO…THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

Voldermort only smiled and with a wave of his wand sent all the unconscious followers against the wall. Another wave and a desk appeared with his chair on one side and on the other side two chairs. He sat down in his "throne" of sorts and motioned for the other two figures to sit down. "Well gentlemen you have my interest for now. I will spare your lives. Now if you don't mind let's hear about this proposal."

---

Woo the first chapter done. Probably obvious who the one hooded character is, but things are not always what they seem! Anyway till next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness

"Harry!!"

He nearly dropped the book he was reading when Hermione's shrill voice interrupted him.

"Oh I am sorry…what were you reading?"

He shrugged and closed the book. "Just more things on Horcruxes. Nothing I didn't know about them already though. "So what did you need Hermione?"

"Oh Mr. Shacklebolt contacted us he was going to drop by tomorrow he sounded like he needed a favor from you. I told him he could drop by."

Harry stood up and stretched. "It should be fine..." He wandered over to the only window in the room and looked out. A week had passed since he saw that mysterious figure and gotten the Ansem Report. However all that was in the book was this one passage.

_Much of my life has been dedicated to pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times._

_Darkness... Darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness_

Harry had read the passage many times. He noticed the key element was darkness. The figure had mentioned darkness. Was this darkness the key to defeating Voldermort? And what did it have to do with a heart? Most importantly who was Ansem and what did he find out about darkness? Could it be used for good?

He had lied to Hermione. For the last week he had forgotten all about Horocruxes and instead focused all his attention on finding out all he could on this Ansem. However he had so far come up with nothing at all.

Harry could feel her eyes on him and turned around. "Something else wrong Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and walked over closer to Harry. "Umm remember how Ron went back home for a while at the beginning of the week." Harry nodded a small feeling of dread started to pour over him as he realized what she was going to say before she said it.

"Well he isn't going to be coming back…err alone."

Harry sighed. "Ginny?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry looked down. "She won't give up will she…"

"Harry you know how she fee…"

"Save it Hermione."

"But…"

"DON'T," The tone in Harry's voice had a certain finality in it that Hermione knew shouldn't be crossed, "I know perfectly damn well how she feels. And I know where it will lead her too. Same place it led Sirius and Dumbledore."

Hermione stared at Harry a bit longer. "She is willing to take that risk Harry. She is being led by her heart…sometimes that is enough to overcome anything."

"BUT NOT DEATH HERMIONE AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER!" Harry yelled back.

"EVEN IF IT DOES MEAN LOSING HER!?" Hermione yelled right back. It took them a few minutes to regain their composure. "Harry…." Hermione started but decided to let it lie. Instead she smiled. "You look like you haven't had a decent meal all week…comon I'll cook something lets just get you out of this room. Haven't you heard the old muggle saying 'All work and no play'.

Harry laughed a little and smiled back. "Somehow Hermione I thought you would be the last one to say that." He put the report back down on the desk and followed her out of the room making sure to lock in carefully. "Err but could we probably I dunno…order something instead."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said sounding a bit stern.

"Err nothing…nothing at all." Harry said.

* * *

Two figures sit inside the great hall. The curtains are drawn down so not a hint of light can show through. The skies of the hall show black clouds and no sign of a sun or a single star for that matter. It was the same figures from outside the castle a week ago. One was sitting in the chair that only a year ago Dumbledore would give his beginning and ending of the year speeches. The other was in front of him on his knee as if bowing. 

"It is all set now. We have figured out everyway in and out of this castle. There is no secrets within Hogwarts we do not know. Now all we need is Voldermort and Malicifent to be good little pawns in our game."

The figure that was sitting nodded. "I see…then we are no longer needed here. The heartless should be perfect to take this place. There should be no reason to reveal ourselves or the nobodies as of yet."

The kneeling figured stood up. "As you wish Superior, and what of the boy? Have you made any progress?"

The superior nodded again. "I let him see the old fools report. I will use the ones I created after that."

"And what of Sora sir?"

The figure laughed, "He is a lost cause. Trapped in a world where light and dark doesn't exist. This time he should not be able to interfere with our plans." He stood up. "Now let us leave this castle and return to our world."

"Yes Superior as you wish. I will inform the others of our departure."

The superior threw his hands up in the air and a portal of shadows appeared behind him. Before he left he took one long look at the other figure. "Remember Rixuris that new boy Voldermort let us…acquire…is not to be trusted. His emotions are too strong to control. Even as a nobody all he cares about is getting revenge on Harry."

Rixuris grinned. "I took care of him once Superior and if he acts up again I will personally turn him into a dusk."

The superior backed into the portal of shadows and disappeared. Rixuris opened his own portal but before he went into it he took one last long look around the great hall. "I am so sorry Harry...I wish it didn't have to come to this…" He sighed. "But then again…how can someone that has no heart be sorry of anything." He walked into the portal and also disappeared.

* * *

Darkness…..nothing but Darkness…..I can't see….I can't feel…

Kairi….

Riku???

Donald…Goofy???

Anyone...am I alive?…or dead?

Please….

Help me..

* * *

I really gotta stop writing at 5 in the morning haha. Sorry this chapter took so long I promise updates won't take as long as this. Expect the next chapter next week. Please Review if you get a chance! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings of Good and Evil

"YOU FOOL!" A shrill voice broke what was usually a quiet dreary landscape. A large almost dog like creature dressed in complete black armor cowered in the corner of what looked like an altar. The altar was in the center of a huge circular room surrounded by many pillars. Everything was painted in a deep black with a certain symbol in certain key places on the pillars. The altar itself was sitting on a painting of this symbol as well. It was the symbol of the heartless.

The owner of the voice was a tall sinister looking witch. She had a very pale looking complection and was covered in a black cape. She gripped onto a very large oak staff. On top of the staff the heartless symbol was present again. "I give you one simple job to find us a new castle and it has already taken ages. And now you come back to me with no news and you want more time!?"

"B...but Maleficent. It isn't exactly what you would call a err buyer's market out there..."

"Silence your excuses you give me a headache."

The witch walked over to the edge of the circular area and looked over the edge. What looked like a black sea was a few hundred feet under her. The sea seemed to have an infinite number of yellow dots. However close up this wasn't a sea at all. It was the army of darkness. The Heartless. Each was swarming the tower that the witch was on top of. Their antennae moving rapidly about the air trying to sense their next victims. More hearts to steal. More heartless to create.

The witch turned around and was shocked to see a new figure standing before her. "What!? How did you get here??? PETE!"

Pete the dog like person who used the opportunity before the new figure arrived to hide behind a pillar. "Yes your wickedness?" Pete then saw their new guest. "Hey who is this chump? I don't like his style."

"Can't say I like yours either." The figure said.

"Why I outta!!!" Pete said enraged. "Heartless front and center!!!"

A small group of heartless emerged on two sides of Pete. Unlike the creatures below the tower there ones were covered in a bluish grey armor. They had the same heartless symbol on their chests that appeared on the towers pillars. "Don't just stand there! Attack!" Pete yelled.

Obediently the heartless jumped at the intruder at once. As they inches from him Maleficent and Pete both were temporarily blinded by a bright red flash. When their sight finally returned to them they saw a large pile of useless armor on the ground in front of them. The pile quickly disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

Maleficent was stunned and had dropped her staff momentarily. "That...power. Who are you!?"

The person laughed and let down the hood he was wearing.

"Argh what is that...it looks like a human snake." Pete said without thinking (his specialty). Seconds later Pete was knocked unconscious by both a well placed stunner and a smack on the head with a staff.

Maleficent sighed. "Idiot. So, I ask again who you are."

Voldermort smiled and gave a mock bow. "That was rude of me. My name is Lord Voldermort and I believe we can help each other. You are interested in real estate I overheard."

Millicent narrowed her eyes. "Wait a minute how did you get here?"

Voldermort smirked. "That is my secret do you want my help or not?"

She looked him up and down quickly. "And what help could you possibly give me?"

Voldermort took out his wand and waved it in the air. An image of Hogwarts castle appeared floating in mid air. "I have found a place that would fit your needs perfectly. Just a small matter of current tenants and a bit of an aggressive forest to deal with. Shouldn't be a problem for us."

Maleficent frowned. "What do you mean by us? And what is in it for you exactly?"

"As powerful as I seem my dear witch I feel I am too limited in my current power. I heard that you know of a way to true power. Power that could mean anything. Show me the way to that power and I shall help you acquire this castle and all of the secrets it has hidden within it."

Her eyebrow raised slightly. "Why should I feel like you will not betray me?"

Voldermort chuckled. "If I do what would I have to gain?"

Maleficent turned her back on him. "I will give your proposal some thought...until then you are to stay here under my watch. If you try to escape...well let's just say Pete is a mere flea compared to others I command." She carelessly waved her hand over the army surrounding the tower.

Voldermort grinned and bowed again. "As you wish Lady Maleficent. I will patiently await your decision."

* * *

Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebot were sitting in the living room of Harry's house. Ron and Hermione were also in the room with them. Ginny had arrived a while ago but after a rather vicious albeit awkward fight between her and Harry she had decided to lock herself in Ron's room. Needless to say Ron was ecstatic about this.

"So Mr. Shacklebolt..." Harry began to say.

"Harry you don't have to be so formal. You're no longer a student I feel better if equals call me Kingsley."

"Err alright what did you need to talk about Kingsley?"

Kingsley sat back. "Well I thought first off you would like to know we found Severus Snape in one of Voldermort's suspected hiding places."

Harry felt a strong surge of hatred. "_Feed It" _He thought her heard a voice say.

"Harry are you alright." Hermione said a little worried.

Harry waved his hand. "Yea don't worry about it. Just spaced out a bit. So did he just give up...or did you have to..."

Kingsley had a sudden serious look on his face. "He is in a coma. It's a mystery. We found his body perfectly intact. Vitals were good and everything. It was like he lost his soul or something like that."

"Good." Muttered Harry and Ron at the same time.

Hermione gave them a stern look but silently agreed all the same.

"Sounds likes a dementors or but he is lucky one of them got him before we did." Harry said darkly.

Kingsley shook his head. "But the dementors were under Voldermort's control..." His voice trailed off and he seemed to blank out for a bit. Harry cleared his throat and Kingsley snapped back into mindset. "Oh sorry. Anyway I also came here to ask for a sort of favor. As you know they are going ahead with an opening of Hogwarts in a couple weeks. They decided not to close it even given...recent events..."

Everyone was silent after Kingsley said this.

"I am not going back to being a student. I have matters to research." Harry said adamantly.

Kingsley shook his head again. "No Harry listen to the rest of what I got to say first. I have been chosen as the new Defense Against the Dark teacher."

"Nice knowing ya." Ron said and was quickly hit upside the head by Hermione.

"Yes yes I know that curse that has been happening lately. It would have to be one hell of a curse to try and affect me though." Kingsley said brightly. "Anyway Harry what I came to ask you for is some help. You see I want you to be my student teacher of sorts."

A little surprised by this request Harry quickly remember the 'extra attention' the Ministry of Magic had been giving him lately. Trying to use him as a symbol after betraying him for so long. "Let me guess your boss thinks I will be a good puppet."

Kingsley laughed. "I serve a different boss now Harry. I quit the ministry a month ago. This actually comes as a request from Headmaster McGonagall. You would be a great symbol for all the students. You were seen as a hero in their hearts. And it would show that the school can face any from anyone. You would of course be allowed to every resource we have on Horocruxes, and trust me I know of libraries that even put the ones we had in the Ministry to shame. So what do you say?"

Harry thought it over. "If it is for the students and the school...then I can't say no."

Kingsley smiled. "I thought you would say that Harry. Oh and Hermione and Ron will also be able to come back too. I imagine they want to get their NEWTS underway as soon as possible."

Hermione was basically overcome with excitement when she heard that news. "You mean we don't have to skip our last year after all!!! I mean no offense Harry we would follow you to the end of the world but...Oh this is so great I have to get ready. Ron we have to got to Diagon Ally right away!!! We only have a few weeks left. Oh I have to tell Ginny!!" And without another word Hermione dissapeared upstairs.

Ron on the other hand...

"Oh joy...cause the chance for no homework or tests would probably have been the end of me..."

He slumped after Hermione kinda hoping that maybe this had all been a well placed nightmare and he would just wake up.

Kingsley nodded and stood up. "Well Harry I must be going. A few handpicked Aurors were giving the castle a walkthrough. Nothing to worry about just making sure all of the blocks and other spells were still going strong after Albas was murdered."

Awkward Pause

"Err anyway I have to get back to them for a quick debriefing. We will see you at the castle in a week, and Harry...Thanks for this. You probably just gave hope to every student who walks in the doors this year." Harry shook Kingsley's hand. "It was no problem at all. You take care of yourself Kingsley."

Kingsley walked over to the fireplace. "Oh and Harry just so you know we still haven't found any traces of Lord Voldermort. It is kind of like he just disappeared or something like that, so just in case be on your guard as always." And with that he entered the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of colors.

* * *

How long have I been here anyway...it's like time has stopped.

_You are basically correct._

Huh hey what was that? Who are you!?

_I am not a nobody or a heartless if that is what you mean._

Uh huh sure whatever. Where are you? I can't see anything.

_Let the light be your guide. It will lead you right to me._

Right...the light...what is he talking about. Hey is that a doorway...

* * *

Sora promptly fell onto a cold floor. "Ouch...well that definitely was a doorway then."

He looked around. He seemed to be in a gigantic library. Around him were thousands maybe millions of books. Struggling a bit he found his way onto his feet. "Ok I am here I guess now show yourself." He summoned the keyblade just for good measure.

"You can put that away. You couldn't hurt me anymore then I could hurt you. Pain does not exist in this world."

Sora made no attempt to put his keyblade away. "Yea sure and I should listen to you why"

A person stepped from beyond one of the bookcases. He was wearing a trench coat similar to the members of Organization XIII. However his was stripped with black and white. Sora was painfully reminded of his finally confrontation with Xemnas who had worn a very similar outfit. His hood was up making it impossible to make any kind of identification.

"Sora your journey is not yet over. I know you had no choice to be here but let me be the first to welcome you." He rose up his hands and the entire library lit up showing even more books. Maybe billions at this point. "To the World In-between."

* * *

Yea I am taking my sweet time between these chapters trust me I know haha. But I don't want to just throw something together and I keep coming up with new ideas as I go along. Keep reviewing and thanks for those who took the time to write me some so far.


	5. Chapter 4: The World InBetween

"The World In-Between?" Sora gave the person a confused look.

"It's no surprise you have never heard of it. This place is a prison of sorts. The Organization likes to throw victims in this area. It's a good way to pull nobodies out of even the noblest hearts," The person said as he took a seat at a near by desk that had a single book open. A large amount of images was passing through the book at what seemed like indeterminable speeds.

"I thought only empty shells of bodies that have become heartless could become nobodies. People that were strong of heart."

The person nodded. "This is true, but sometimes there are the noblest of hearts, hearts like your Sora, that resist becoming a heartless so well that they can never be affected by the darkness. These kinds of people of course would become the most powerful of nobodies."

Sora sat down across from the person. His keyblade still out and at the ready was now relaxed by his side. "Then how would a nobody take over a body if the person refused to become a heartless."

At this the person put his hands in his robe and took out what appeared to be a sort of stick. He waved the stick in the air and the lights in the room shut down, after a short while the roof lit up and an image of a person showed similar to the way an old film projector would show a movie. "When a body dies their heart stops beating as you know. However the heart itself is never truly dead. Instead it changes itself." A blue aura appeared around the person on the ceiling. The blue aura then leaves the body which seemingly dissolves. "Most people refer to this changed heart has a soul. Every single person has one of these "souls", no matter how evil they are."

This image changed again showing hundreds of auras surrounding the entire room. Sora put his hand out and touched one. It was surprisingly warm. The person continued, "Since souls are advanced forms of hearts they carry certain traits about them. Data if you will call it. After extensive research done by Xemnas he found out a way to take this 'data' and make a sort of empty shell copy from it. When he was done with these souls he would trap them in this world."

"But I destroyed Xemnas a while ago...he couldn't be making these nobodies it's impossible," Sora said as the aura disappeared around him and the room came back lit and in full view.

"Nothing is impossible Sora." The person said and walked over to one of the shelves in the library. After a bit of searching he returned with a book that he slid across the desk to Sora. "Here I think you should know the true purpose of this library, and why I felt it was necessary to lead you here."

Sora took a close look at the book half expecting it to be another one of Ansem's reports. However he was shocked to see his own name on the cover. "Wha..." The person shook his head when Sora tried to comment. "All questions will be revealed in time. For now just open it and read."

Sora nodded and opened the book to the first page and suddenly lost reality,

There was no better way to describe what was happening to him. Thousands of images went swirling around him as if he fell into a colorful whirlpool. After a while small sounds kind of similar to talking was happening around him. "What is going on!" Sora yelled out loud to nobody. Suddenly the images started to slow down. And the talking became clearer. Kairi and Riku making a raft with him. The scene changed or maybe shuffled would be a more accurate word. He was now watching Riku entering the darkness on his home island. _Shuffle_. Riku and Sora fighting in Hallow Bastion. _Shuffle. _Sora and Xemnas' Heartless having a showdown at the End of the World. _Shuffle. _Sora and Kairi being separated after the battle_. Shuffle_. Sora in Twilight Town_. Shuffle. _Sora in the coliseum. _Shuffle. _Not being able to take anymore Sora shouted at the top of his lungs.

He found himself back in the library he fell over into a chair that the person had gotten ready for him. He also was dizzy the first time he dove into his own book. But that had been a long time ago...Or so he figured. Similar to pain time also did not exist in this world. "Well what did you think? Fun wasn't it."

Sora could barley speak. "What...what did you do to me.?"

The person shook his head. "I did nothing to you. You read the book of your own accord. What happened to you was a rush of memories as recorded by your book. The book is a journal of sorts. It captures every even that happened in your life up to this point. You are lucky. Many lesser people would have gone crazy."

Sora looked down. "Maybe I have gone insane. Hey...who are you anyway?"

The person shrugged. "I once had an Identity. A name. A life. But that all has faded from memory. You may call me the Librarian for the time being."

Sora stood up out of his chair and stretched a little. He also took this opportunity to take a closer look around him. There were in fact billions of books some with black bindings. Some with gold bindings. Some looked new. Some looked old and warn. Twelve of them were in their own separate case.

"Hey umm Librarian. What are these books here? I mean I can pretty much tell that these books are basically lots and lots of peoples memories and what not, but what makes these so special."

The Librarian motioned for Sora to join him. "That is my purpose for summoning you to me. Come take a look at this book."

Sora walked over to the Librarians desk and looked at the book that he had opened. Carefully he raised the book up and looked at the spine. "Harry Potter? Who is that?"

"Someone your destiny will intertwine with in the near future. You must take the first step though. You must warn him."

"Warn him?" Sora said confused and put the book down. The images were moving as fast as they were before.

"Yes Sora. Save him from this." The Librarian raised his hand over the book and the images came to a halt over an image which shocked, surprised, and scared Sora to his very core.

All the image showed was a man in a black cloak chatting with Harry.

"Organization XIII...is back?"

The Librarian shook his head. "That is not important at present time. What is important is warning Harry what is about to happen."

Sora raised his keyblade in a fighting stance. "Just send me to Harry's world right now. I defeated Organization XIII once I can do it again."

A smile flickered under the hood of the Librarian. "If I read your story correctly. You had help from your friend Riku." Sora fell over. "Besides we can't just leave this world, and we cannot interfere with the daily lives of the journal holders...however there are ways..."

"Tell me now. I want to help him." Sora said urgently.

The Librarian nodded. "Yes of course, I would expect no less of you Sora. We must be quick. They will come after us for what we are doing and I can't cloak our actions forever."

* * *

"Can we please just go home now. I swear it' s just like shopping with my mum." Ron complained for the 431st time that day. Who could blame him really since he was carrying about ten times his weight in school supplies and the like.

"Act your age Ron." Hermione nagged as they made their way through the usual crowdedness of Diagon Alley.

"Yes Mum." Ron said and elbowed Harry in the ribs grinning. Which he returned.

In had been a pretty stressful day after all. About one day after Kingsley's visit Hermione demanded they all get ready since they didn't have much time before they had to get back to classes. Harry especially because he now was a teacher of sorts rather then a student and had to report even earlier. Course since Diagon Alley had been under special security measures ever since Lord Voldermort's return, shopping there was a close comparison to getting trampled by many large Hippogryphs. However no matter how much they tried to complain Hermione made a very persuasive argument, by lighting Ginny, Harry, and Ron's brooms on fire to prevent escape.

"So where to now?" Ginny said her hands behind her head in a relaxed state.

"Hmmm well we always could use new robes..." Hermione said as she rubbed her chin in a thinking matter.

"Oh Bloody hell now we clothes shop." Ron said whining. 432nd time a new record!

Harry however was miles away from the conversation mentally. Which now was a very informative lesson on swearing delivered by Hermione of course. He had been staring at Ginny for quite some time. _She can take care of herself. Not if she is dead. But she's strong. So were Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore. _The thoughts were raging a war in his head. But maybe they were a lot better then wondering who Ansem was constantly.

He shook his head as the argument continued and shifted the weight in the bags he was carrying. He quickly took a quick glance throughout the rest of the busy shoppers. Secruity stood out as usual. Wearing Ministry colors and badges. Looking important yet useless. The aurors were among the security, however they were fully undercover and much more dangerous if awakened.

Suddenly Harry caught a figure in his eye. A person in a hooded black cloak had been watching him. A black cloak similar to what the other person who visited him had been wearing. When their glances meant the person in a black cloak walked in a nearby Alleyway and out of sight. "Hey...WAIT!" Harry called out dropping the packages he was carrying their items spilling out into the streets. Harry took off running pushing his way through other shoppers. Many who were promising curses aimed his way.

When Potter reached the Alleyway he took off down it. When he reached the end the cloaked person was waiting for him leaning against a wall. "Well you caught me Potter not bad." He pushed off against the wall and crossed his hands across his chest.

"You know my name too?" Harry kept his distance from him. Something wasn't right. He was shorter then the other one was. Also his voice was different...somewhat familiar. "Are you...Ansem?"

"Oh i am not him. Stupid as usual I see. I just wanted to see how the famous Harry Potter was faring so far."

"What are you talking about!? Tell me what is going on now!" Harry demanded.

The person laughed. "You really are clueless didn't you read through that journal yet...oh wait that's right." He took a piece of old paper with writing on it similar to the journal out from under his cloak. "You would need this first."

"Hey...give me that!"

"You want it??" The person put the journal page under his cloak and took a fighting stance. Harry noticed what seemed like fire starting to sprout from the gloved hands of the figure. "Come and get it!"

Harry went for his wand, but before he could fire out a single spell he felt a sharp pain on the back of neck and fell to the ground.

After that there was nothing.

* * *

Yes another chapter all done and everyone finally got to meet Sora!!!! More reviews please!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontations

"What did you do that for!? I was just gonna have some fun." The cloaked figure said as the flames around his hands faded.

The figured who showed up behind Harry and had knocked him out, walked up to the cloaked figrue and slammed him against a wall. The piece of the journal fell unnoticed to the floor by Harry's prone body. "Are you insane!! If Superior ever found out that you were just walking in and out of other worlds!!!"

The cloaked figure shoved the figure off of him. "Oh comon relax Rix. What's the worst that could happen. Like I said just a little fun."

"DO NOT EVER USE OUR NAMES IN OUTSIDE WORLDS NUMBER 12!!" The figured named Rix shouted. A faint sound of growling could be heard in his voice.

"Ok ok 2 calm down your gonna cause a scene, you take things way to seriously. All because he favors you... Be a shame if anything happened to him...you would be nothing without his influence." With a smirk hidden by his cloak Number 12 opened up a portal of darkness and stepped through.

Number 2 shook his head. "Maybe he was a mistake...I better let them know before anything happens." He opened his own portal and disappeared into the night.

Harry's body still lied unconscious nearby.

* * *

All that surrounded Harry was pure darkness. He carefully got to his feet.

"What...what is going on!? Where am I?"

Light shot up from where he was standing. He quickly shielded his eyes but was blinded for only a moment. When he regained his sight he could see that he was standing on a very wide column. Depicted on the column was a picture of three people standing close together. All three seemed to be holding what looked like an old fashion over sized key.

"What is this supposed to be?"

_Your Fate_

"What! What was that voice?"

_Not important right now. I have a warning for you Harry._

"How did you know my name?"

_Damn...out of time. We will speak sometime in the future._

* * *

"Harry!!!"

He quickly sat up and almost collided heads with the person who was standing over him anxiously. Her vibrant red hair gave her away immediately.

"Ginny..what..."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "My brother and Hermione were too busy arguing to notice that you ran off. I followed you to see what was up."

Harry carefully got back to his feet. "I thought I saw someone…somebody I knew. That's all."

Ginny gave him an unbelieving look then noticed the piece of paper at his feet. "Hey what's that?" She picked up the piece of paper at Harry's feet.

"Hey wait that's mi…" Harry began and went for the paper but Ginny avoided his grasp and read the paper out loud.

"_It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments:_

_- Extract the darkness from a person's heart.__  
__- Cultivate darkness in a pure heart.__  
__- Both suppress and amplify the darkness within._

_The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle._

_Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of darkness... What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?"_

There was silence following the reading.

Harry harshly grabbed the piece of paper from Ginny.

"Hey what was that?"

Harry turned on her. "None of your damn business why don't you go back to your brother and Hermione. I will be back once I catch my breath."

Obviously hurt Harry could see the anger build up in the short redhead. "Fine you….just whatever…leave me the hell alone." Ginny stormed out of the alley and disappeared down the street.

"_Smooth," _Harry's mind replied. He ignored that for now and reread the passage to himself. "_This must be the next page of that report…He experimented on people?? Was he some kind of scientist, or a murderer?"_

Harry looked up into the sky. Night had just started to take off. A few stars were just starting to shin up above. He looked back out at the ground. "_I'll find out who he was soon enough. Maybe he can help me…"_ He exited the alley and rejoined his friends.

"Ginny stormed home and Hermione followed…what did you do?" Ron said.

Harry just shook his head.

"Listen she is my sister so…."

"I'm sorry Ron…comon we got all we needed to buy let's get back I have to leave for school in a couple of days."

"My sympathies it will be so boring without you." Ron said grinning at him.

"Yea what with tall the time to Hermione and you alone. You know I think I could ask your mum to come visit you." Harry said grinning right back.

"I will curse you into oblivion and back mate." Ron said turning a light shade of red.

Harry laughed and for a moment just enjoyed the night as he and Ron started their way back home. Had he been watching the stars a little more carefully he would have noticed that one had just gone out.

* * *

Someone did notice the star go out however, and she was far away. In a world that Harry had no idea existed. She was standing out side what looked like a large lab. She had reddish brown hair and a worried look in her deep blue eyes.

"Sora…where are you?"

She went into the lab close by her. She walked down what seemed to be a maze of hallways and door ways until she came into a large computer room. There were two additional people in this computer room. One was typing constantly and carefully on the keyboard while the other was looking in a window at the room next to them. In the room he was looking into giant columns were constantly moving. These columns were controlling all the information in the computer.

"Another star has gone out." The girl announced to the two people in the room.

The one on the computer stopped typing momentarily and looked up at the girl. This person had a small scar in the middle of his forehead that continued to the bridge of his nose. It looked like it could have been cause by a sword or similar weapon.

"I thought as much Kairi. It seems Tron has been following Heartless activities at Maleficent's castle. They have been becoming more restless. They may attack soon."

The other person in the room took out a key shaped sword. "Let them come they will pay for kidnapping Sora."

"Riku…" The girl named Kari said, "we don't know if they did do it. He just disappeared from the island. It could have been anyone…right Leon?"

Leon shrugged from the computer he was sitting at. "I don't know exactly. But for the heartless to just gather and prepare like this. They must know he is missing. I will inform Yuffie and Cid. We may have to leave suddenly. You two should be prepared for anything." Leon stood up and left them alone in the room.

Kairi put her hands on her face. "Riku you really think he is ok?"

Riku grinned confidently at Kairi. "Comon you know Sora. If anything else…he is way too stubborn to let anyone kill him."

Kairi smiled and uncovered her face. "Yes that sounds like him exactly. Comon we should practice combat a little more like Leon said." She went down the hall.

Riku went to follow and then stopped before he left. "You better be hanging in their Sora. Who else am I gonna have to push around." He also left the room. The computer hummed continually. On the screen a planet showed. This planet was very slowly being swallowed by darkness.


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Sky

"So we can only contact Harry though his dreams?" Sora asked. He was seated across from the Librarian who was as usual closely studying Harry's book.

"Yes it would seem that way. They helped us by knocking him out cold in the alleyway. Unfortunately he didn't stay down long enough for our message to get through." He motioned Sora to come over and watch the incident that happened in the alleyway. Sora watched the cloaked figure that was harassing Harry carefully.

"That person wearing the cloak he seems familiar. He reminds me of an Organization XIII member named Axel. He was Roxas' best friend and helped me rescue Kairi."

The Librarian noodded. "I witnessed all of that when I viewed your book. However Axel sacrificed his life in a final attempt to destroy the nobodies that were attacking you...So its obvious that he could not be the person who you saw in that memory."

Sora nodded and walked over to the bookcase that he glanced at earlier. "Hey Librarian. These books what are they?" Sora placed his hands on the glass pane of the bookcase. The bookcase was made out of very sturdy wood and seemed to be more of a display case in a way. Inside twelve books sat there bindings seemed to be a special kind of black leather. The color of the leather was so deeply black that at first glance it would seem that they were cured in the shadows themselves. There were number in old Roman Numerals from I to XII.

The Librarian glanced up from the book again and took a look in the direction of the bookcase display. He made a sort of grunting noise then went back to his book. "I would think to a destroyer of Organization XIII the contents of that bookcase would seem pretty obvious."

"Huh!?" Sora said with a confused tone on his voice. "But there were thirteen total members of the Organization not twelve. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and of course Roxas. But they all are dead or just disappeared. I am sure of it..."

"You were right Sora. Organization XIII is all but a distant memory. In fact you can find each of the member's finished books right here if you wish. However that doesn't mean the Organization itself was finished. Those books in that case are what the Organization has become. The Neo Organization."

Sora took a step back. "Neo Organization!? But how...I defeated them all...they were the most powerful of nobodies..."

"Sora you must remember nobodies are no longer created by the empty shells off hearts anymore. They are created by empty shells of souls. They are much more powerful then Organization XIII could ever become...however they gave up more then any person should to achieve that power."

"Their souls...why would someone do that..." Sora placed his hand on the glass of the display. "So these books...hold the identies and memories of all of the members!"

The Librarian merely nodded.

Sora noticed there was a giant shaped keyhole on the front of the display case. He had seen that pattern a lot before. The mark of a lock that can only be opened using the power of a keyblade. "Right then I gotta unlock it. We can stop them together. Then I can get back to my friends." He put his hand out expecting the keyblade to form as it did countless times before...

However it didn't...

"What the!? Where is the keyblade???"

The Librarian sat back down. "Your powers are fading. The longer you stay here the less you become yourself. Memories are the last thing to go. However there are ways to...quicken their disappearance." He glanced nervously at the fire that was constantly burning in the nearby fireplace. The place where his book lied. "But I would hardly recommend them."

Sora slammed his fist against the glass. The glass stood strong and didn't even show a crack. He then slid to the floor disappointment and his usual homesick feeling washed over him. "You know what Librarian...it really sucks here," He muttered.

"Yes it really does..." The Librarian said and continued studying Harry's book somewhat closer then he had before.

* * *

Harry himself was at that moment taking a train on his way to Hogwarts. Unlike pass years however the train was not filled with student but with teachers and the like. They would traditionally arrive a few weeks earlier then the students to give them a chance to organize their lesson plans and get ready for the long school year ahead.

"Excited?" Kingsley asked. He was sitting right across from Harry reading over some papers carefully.

"Yea you could say that..." Harry was gazing out a window a bit lost in his thoughts. He had read the second journal page countless times since he had had his fight with Ginny. _Murderer or helper. Villain or Hero...which was Ansem?_ He had turned this question over in his head many times but still couldn't settle on one. To him Ansem could be an answer on how to defeat Voldermort without finding all of the scattered pieces of his dark soul. A way to end the war as soon as possible maybe. Was that worth trusting the writings and teachings of a man who may be just as evil?

Of course Ginny took over the other half of his thinking. He was still disappointed in himself for treating her the way he had back in Diagon Alley. He still had deep feelings for her. There was no way he could ever tell himself otherwise. _Once this damn war is over..._

Kingsley stretched a bit tired of looking over papers for a moment. "Hey you all right? You haven't said much so far...nervous about the first day?"

"I guess you could say that. I didn't think I would be on this train again after...well you know...it's gonna be difficult." Harry said. He remembered his first trip to Hogwarts all those years ago. When he first meant Ron and everyone else. He also remember that trading card he got with his chocolate frog. The first time he had ever seen Dumbledore.

"That is why we need a person like you Harry. You are a symbol of hope for all of the students. Even though they never showed it they all looked up to you...in one way or another...well except those bloody Slytherins." Kingsley grinned a little as he said that.

Harry returned the grin but then that faded. "A symbol...like an idol...isn't that what the Minister asked of me..."

Kingsley shrugged. "Wouldn't know...like I said before I quit that job. They were arresting everyone and everything they could get their hands on. They are looking for easy answers and pointing the fingers at everyone but themselves. They had the warnings and they ignored them."

Kingsley cleared his throat a little. "Actually now that we are on that particular subject. I had something more I wanted to discuss with you. My departure from the Ministry was not by myself. Some of my closest friends also left alongside me. They were on my team since I joined the Ministry and I would trust my life to them. When we get off this train they will be meeting us at the gates to the school. They will be patrolling the halls and keeping watch over the students. I had a couple of requests for you to consider..."

Harry nodded. "Go on..."

"The first one is...we would like to be named after that group you made...Dumbledore's Army...if it is alright with you, and the second is I want you to join our cause." Kinglsey sat back and waited for Harry's response to this.

Harry went back to looking out the window. "...you know about the prophecy right? How in the very end it will have to be me and Voldermort..."

Kingsley nodded. "I knew of the prophecy Harry but did not know the specifics..."

Harry sighed. "I have to fight him alone...I don't want to hurt anyone else or have any more people die for protecting me."

Kingsley bent forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know what you have been through Harry...I have lost many people too and I would give anything to have them back, but this war is not a burden that you have to carry yourself."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. The faces of Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore all flashed through his mind. "...alright...I'll join...and they can use the name."

Kingsley sat back again. "That is very excellent news Harry. They will be happy to hear that themselves." He went back to looking over the paperwork.

Harry hesitated a second then, "Hey Kingsley does the name Ansem mean anything to you?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yea I saw the name a minute ago...why...hey watch it!"

Harry had bolted to his feet so fast that he nearly smashed his head on the storage compartment above. "Where! Where did you see that name??"

Kingsley handed Harry a list of first years that would be attending the school that year. Right near the bottom of that list a name stood very clearly out. The ink almost burned right into Harry's mind.

Ansem Xenohart

* * *

"This castle will indeed be a challenge to overcome by the look of things. Tell me Voldermort what makes me want to have this place so badly?" Maleficent said.

Her and Voldermort were surrounding a long desk in a dark and foreboding room. Pete was standing nearby just barley in the doorway. A pale dim light was coming from the tip of Malicifent's wand as it carefully pointed out areas on what looked like a map of one of the floors from inside Hogwarts. The map was very similar to the marauders map that Harry had carried with him for years. However this map was showing positions of heartless and other horrors from within the castle.

"There are secrets hidden deep within this castle my dear witch. Secrets that could increase the Heartless' power far beyond what they are now. Plus plenty of room to create new and more menacing heartless...and who could forget the students themselves. Perfect subjects for some of our...tests wouldn't you say." Voldermort was also leaning partially over the map.

"So errrm Vollymort how do you suspect us is to infiltrate that there umm castle."

"_Crucio!" _Voldermort said immediately drawing his wand and pointing it at Pete. "How many times must I tell you...you annoying mutt. My name is Lord Voldermort. However in your simple case Dark Lord will work just as well." He released the spell to allow Pete to answer him.

Pete was withering on one knee after he had been overcome with the pain of the spell. He didn't yell anymore or fall completely to the floor. He had gotten quite used to the type of pain. "S...s...sorry Da...a..rk Lord it will not happen...again."

Malicificent sneered over in Pete's direction. "He does make a good point however. What is our plan for the attack. I say we unleash the full size of the army. We can take over in the castle in just under a few moments if we use our strength in numbers. We have millions of heartless at out disposal even as we speak."

Voldermort nodded. "You make a valid suggestion...however let us consider this. We are just two people. How are we to have complete control over an army of that magnitude. We would need...generals...so to speak."

She raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well I had the liberty using some of my own very advanced dark magic and a bit of power for the darkness to create some...helpers for us. I used the very power that lies in each and every heart. The power of emotion."

A small grin escaped her lips. "Sounds quite interesting...do you have a sample for me..."

Voldermort bowed down. "Of course." He looked towards a dark corner of the room. "You can come out now."

A figure staggered forward out of the darkness. His black hair covered his equally black eyes. His skin had turned many shades whiter since he was last seen. His robes now bore the blood red symbol of the heartless upon them. In front of them now stood what had once been Professor Snape.

"May I present to you Maleficent...the first emotion. Suffering." Lord Voldermort extended a hand toward the figure. At that point the figured bowed down low.

"I am yours to command Dark Lord." He said. His voice was different. It sounded much more empty. Much more dead.

Malicificent clapped. "He is perfect...how many of these specialties can we be expecting?"

Voldermort grinned. "Actually he is only the first. I have one other. He is at the school right now. Watching out soon to be pupils. Giving me all the information that I will need. I call him...Deception."

Malicificent smiled. "Your ideas are very well thought out Voldermort." Suddenly she raised her staff and Voldermort was slammed to the wall. "However...if you ever go above me again and use this power as your own...I will have you turned into a shadow. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR."

Voldermort struggled under her power. His wand laid uselessly by the feet of Suffering who seemed to not even notice what was going on.

"Yes...yes I apologize my queen."

The spell released and Voldermort went to the floor on one knee similar to the way Pete had been only moment earlier. Maleficent turned and left the room with a satisfied look in her eye. Pete followed cautiously behind her keeping one eye on Voldermort.

Voldermort looked up as she left. A look of rage and hatred flashed in his face. _Don't worry Maleficent. You will become very close to deception after the castle and Potter's life is mine. I will have all the power that the darkness can give. And then I will take over this and everyone world. Just as the __Superior__ predicted. I shall be the god that I deserved to be._

He stood up and brushed off his robes. Suffering still stared blankly ahead not moving an inch. Voldermort collected his wand. "Come my creation we still have to give you the proper finishing touches." He followed Malicifent's wake and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different castle, worlds away from Harry, Sora, or Voldermort, a king was pacing in his courtyard. He took glances up at the stars and watched as the stars started to disappear in more rapid numbers.

"...you were right Ansem the Wise...the end of all things is upon us again. The soulless ones..."

"King Mickey! King Mickey!"

The king looked up as a duck dressed fully in wizards robes came running up to him. He was being followed by a tall dog like person clad fully in bright silver armor.

"Yes Donald, Goofy. What do you need?"

Donald Duck took a moment to catch his breath. Goofy continued the conversation in his place. "It's Leon your majesty he is on his way here with everyone."

King Mickey nodded. "Yes I supposed he was. He must have been watching the stars too."

Goofy looked overhead. The sky was now completely black and only a handful of stars remained. "Garish did you really think it's happening again!?"

King Mickey nodded. "Yes and without Sora the darkness may win."

Donald regained his breath. "WHAT!! You don't think the heartless stand a chance do you majesty?"

Mickey just sighed and rubbed his chin. "It's too early to tell yet Donald. But for now we have to prepare for their arrival. I am going to go back to my chambers. You two extended are welcoming and lead them immediately to the throne room."

"At once your majesty!" Donald and Goofy said together and both bowed and immediately went out of the courtyard to get ready.

Mickey looked to the sky once more. "Sora...we need you now more then ever..." He went off towards his chambers. The last star that was in the sky blinked out just as he reached the entrance. The sky now was completely overcome with never-ending darkness.

* * *

Hey just wanted to say thanks for being so paitent with me. And definetly thank you for all the kinda reviews I have been getting. Until next time readers!


	8. Chapter 7: Trial and Punishment

"Number 12 I am aware that you broke a very important rule of ours...is this true?" The voice echoed off a brilliantly white room. The walls, floor, ceiling were all the same bright white color. It would have been impossible to tell where the room began or ended. There were 11 figures all sitting in what appeared to be thrones that varied between height and shape. All of them were wearing identical black cloaks.

"S..superior give me a break. I was only having a little fun with him. Your aware of our history right? I mean would you give up a chance to have some fun..." The person who said this was also wearing a black cloak similar to the rest. However he was standing in the middle of the room. Any braveness he had when he was teasing Harry back in the alleyway was apparently lost given his current situation.

"Fun? I do not remember that emotion. Emotions are a lost art to us as you very well should know by now." The Superior said. His voice was cool and collected. If he was angry or upset it was not showing at all. The rest of the members all murmured in agreement to what he said. "You disobeyed a direct order by me. Given this fact I should turn you into a dusk just as Number 2 had suggested to me."

Number 2 quickly glanced at the superior as he said this. Superior continued on without even noticing the glance. "However...doing that would shorten our numbers even more which at this point would be foolish seeing how we are only one more short."

Number 12 gave a small sigh of relief. "Ye...yes thank you si..."

Superior quickly stood. "You are not going away unpunished though. That would also be foolish. It is obvious my faith to trust you has been misplaced given recent events. I shall arrange for Number 9 to watch over you...it seems you are in need of an adult after all."

Number 12 looked down his face burning a little over the embarrassment. "But I am not a chil..."

Number 9 gave a small girlish laugh. "Then I would suggest not acting like one." She giggled a little. Number 12 gave her a sharp look of contempt hidden by his cloak.

"That is enough. This hearing is over...Number 2 I need a word with you alone if possible." Number 2 nodded at this request.

The remaining members of the organization all disappeared in their own personal dark portals. Number 9 grabbed 12 by the sleeve and ignoring his complaints dragged him through her own one.

"Was that wise Superior? Letting the boy go like that?" Number 2 said after everyone was gone.

The Superior nodded. "9 has been conspiring against me for some time now, and after the comments that you said 12 made I am more then positive that a small revolution is in planning."

Number 2 shook his head. "But sir wouldn't them getting together just throw more fuel on the fire?"

The Superior nodded. "Yes I believe it would...However these steps are necessary we need to get ready for our "special guest" after all...by the way Rixuris I have a little job for you."

Number 2 moved closer. "Yes Superior whatever you need I will accomplish."

The Superior nodded. "I would expect no different from you. Tell me have you every heard of forged dreams..." Their conversation continued for a few more moments. Superior handed Number 2 a thin package and nodded at him. Number two nodded back and soon disappeared into his own portal. Superior took one long look around the chamber before he too left. The room soon fell into a state of silence. The blinding whiteness lasting forever.

* * *

Harry was relaxing in his old bed in the boys dorm area of the castle. He had not yet fallen asleep, he was just looking up at the ceiling thinking of the events that had happened the last few hours. When he had gotten off the train besides being greeted by dozens of former professors and the like he also meant the members of the newly named Dumbledore's Army. He was pleased to see that the bulk of them were all former Order member's that had been working for the ministry. They all in turn greeted Harry however he had a tough time remembering any new names.

Only one name was sticking in Harry's mind at that time and it wasn't going to disappear anytime fast. That name was Ansem Xenohart. Who could this child be?

He remembered quickly bringing the name up to a couple professors that he had already known. but their answers were all basically the same.

"He was a last minute add-on to the first years is all. Headmaster McGonagall chose him herself along with the others...why something wrong Harry?"

Of course he would answer no and thank them and leave. The answer did little to help him though. Something about it didn't quite fit into place. And he never was one to believe in coincidences. Not anymore anyway.

His eyes began to get a bit heavier. His mind began to drift now. It settled on Ginny. He had been trying to avoid thinking about her as hard as he could, but of course being in the castle and very close to the room where they first kissed, just forgetting was an impossibility. His eyes closed but the image of Ginny as she was that night lingered.

He opened his eyes and he was no longer in his bed, no longer in the castle.

He was on the pillar again. The three hero's depicted as they were before with the oddly shaped weapons.

"This place..." He muttered to himself. His own voice seemed to have a mystic quality to it.

This time it was different however. It took Harry a moment to notice but there was an object at the edge of the pillar. It seemed to be tall and white, however he was still too far away to get an idea of what that object could possibly be. He started to walks towards the object and after a few steps could make out what it was.

"A door..."

It was a very large ancient looking door. The type that usually would be found on a mansion. It had one doorknob with a large keyhole beneath it. The color was blindingly white however it was bordered in a gold pattern which continued on the top making odd symbols and drawings along the top.

"Cool looking isn't it."

Harry automatically went for his wand and quickly turned around. There in front of him stood a person similar in height to him. His face and body were entirely hidden by a cloak that was similar to the person who had attacked him in the alley, however this cloak was entirely white. He has heard his voice before in his last dream.

"Who are you?"

The person in the cloak shook his head. "I would say a friend...but I have a feeling that it won't exactly be that easy will it?"

"You thought right!" Harry aimed his wand straight at the person and shot out a stunning spell however the intruder took out a piece of metal and quickly reflected the spell with no problem. Before Harry had a chance to react any further the cloaked figure came in close to him and using the object knocked the wand out of Harry's hand and away from his reach.

Harry backed away from this person in shock of his speed. He then took a look at the metal object that he was carrying. It was a key shaped blade same as one of the people depicted right below his feet.

"Who are you...?"

The person removed their hood revealing a boy about Harry's age with spiked up brown hair and blue eyes. Around his neck he was wearing the symbol of a crown.

"My name is Sora Harry, and I have come to give you a warning..."

* * *

Wow sorry about the long wait and the short chapter just wanted to get the story along to prove I was still alive and working on it. Thank you for your patience and chapters will be a lot more frequent from this point on.

Oh and I am gonna take that reviewers advice and ask for the help of a better reader. Anyone who would like to give me a hand just leave me a message or e-mail me at Thanks in advance to anyone who offers, and as always thanks for being patient with this story and reading!

ForgottenHalfblood


	9. Chapter 8: The Future

"You're in danger Harry. There is something on the way. Deadlier and more evil then anything you have ever fought with before." Sora said as the weapon he was wielding disappeared,

Harry's closed his eyes and opened them quickly. Where did that key he was holding go? Was this a dream? He glanced at his wand that was still a distance from him. It was at that moment that he suddenly realized something. "You were the voice from my last dream weren't you?"

Sora nodded. "Yea sorry about that. You were kinda out of it at the time, so we thought we could try to warn ya then."

Harry stood blinking. "…so you just go right into my head, just like that…"

Sora nodded again. "Yea its actually kind of easy really."

Harry's feeling of bewilderment did not leave him in the least. "And that doesn't make you suspicious at all!"

Sora let out a small smile. "Hey sarcasm, at least you have a sense of humor. Anyway we are really short on time right now so if you can just shut up for a little but that would be great."

Sora walked over to Harry's wand and picked it up. He then went over to Harry and held the wand out to him. Harry gave him and odd look. _Can I really trust him? _He thought to himself. Those thoughts aside Harry thought best that he should at least be armed and took the wand back from Sora. His defensiveness however did not leave him a bit.

"Is this about Ansem?" Harry asked rather bluntly.

Sora rubbed his chin then finally responded. "Well that is some of it yea. Ok this is gonna be really confusing but umm…Ansem is not Ansem.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So who is he?"

Sora started pacing back and forth. "Ok well…there once was a real Ansem. He was called Ansem the Wise. He was a ruler and he was very respected and loved by all of his people. He was also a very smart researcher, a very smart one actually. He single handedly tried to solve one of the most dangerous problems that ever existed."

"What problem would that be?" Harry said. He could barley contain the excitement in his voice. He was almost there. The question that had been on his mind for the past few weeks. Who Ansem is and if he really had the power to defeat Lord Voldermort. So close.

"Darkness Harry, pure and simple. Darkness of the heart to be more exact."

_Like in the reports…_Harry though. However he did not say this out loud. He had an urge to keep the reports a secret for as long as he could, As much as he wanted to, he still could not trust Sora. Something still did not seem right to him.

"Hey you alive over there?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "Err sorry…go on please."

Sora's eyes lingered on Harry for a moment longer before he shrugged and continued with the story. "Ansem wanted to get to the bottom of what causes darkness to take over a heart, and also why hearts give in so easily to it without putting up any fight."

Sora looked down. "But something went very wrong. He had an assistant…" He crossed his arms. "His assistant was willing to be a subject for some tests Ansem wanted to perform. It looked like everything was going to fine at first. Ansem had all he needed. But the assistant…had other plans. It was from these "plans" that the heartless were created."

"Heartless…what are those?" Harry was completely enthralled at this point.

"Creatures born from darkness that like to feed off the power and light that is in people's hearts. They are very dangerous. They no emotion and there is no bargaining with them. They only have one thing on their mind and they will not stop until they get it…"

"Hearts…" Harry said and Sora agreed.

"And now about my warning Harry. We have some information that some…information that heartless are plotting something. Something that directly affects you…I am sorry but I do not know a lot about there plan at this point…but you seem to be a target of theirs. However what they want with you we actually don't have a clue…"

"We?" Harry asked.

Sora shook his head. "All I know is that this guy calls himself the Librarian….Sorry I would tell you more about him if I could, but it's not important at this moment. It's all thanks to him that I can even give you this warning."

Harry still was skeptical but kept listening. _Librarian…._

"Harry…no matter what…you can not give into Darkness. It will ruin you…no matter what they promise they are lying. You will completely destroy all you care about, everyone you love. I have seen it Harry...I have felt it's power."

"Are you talking about the guy in the cloak??" Harry said his voice now had a sound of emergency in it. Sora almost seemed pleading to him.

"Harry you don't understand. The guy in the cloak is the one I am warning you about he is…" Sora suddenly froze in what he was saying. To Harry it kind of looked like what happened when a video Dudley would watch paused on him.

"Sora?? Who is he? Is he ANSWER ME." He went up to Sora and tried to shove him, however his hand went right through Sora. "What...What is going on!?"

He started to back up a few steps. "Ok this should be the part where I wake up…now…please."

Behind Harry a small shadow seemed to be spreading like a small black spill. A hand slowly started to rise from it. Without any warning the hand roughly grabbed Harry and pulled Harry into the shadow, Harry tried shouting , moving, anything he could think of. The air seemed to become thinker. It was like drowning in a black sea. He couldn't breath. Maybe this wasn't a dream…maybe this was the end…but then why did it feel so right…

_Harry…_

_Harry awaken we must speak._

"Your voice….wait your…your dead…."

_A voice from your past. Someone who was like a father to you. _

"Si…Sirius…"

_No…however his voice is one that you feel the most comforted around. Hear me please...This Sora is your enemy. Voldermort is using him. It is true that the Heartless are utterly evil and very dangerous, However Sora is their pawn. He in fact was once a heartless. Voldermort is in league with the heartless. You are in more danger then you have ever been. Sora will not lead you away from the danger…but towards it._

_Ansem is dead, and Sora killed him. Sora…was Ansem's assistant._

"But the name on the list…"

_You must protect that child. He is a descendent. The last of Ansem's bloodline. He will continue the research he will the cure for the heartless. Harry do not fear the darkness. The heartless use the darkness. However they also fear it. If you focus that power…then anything is possible…anything…_

"I want proof…I have been through enough…"

_Very well…I have something…it's your future Harry. It is exactly what lengths Sora will go through to stop you from having this power…how far he will hide behind his fake light._

Harry dropped out of the sky and hit cold concrete. He was in pain. It felt like every bone in his body had been broken, healed then broken again. He looked for his wand. He found it. Splintered in a thousand pieces. "What now…"

It was then that he took a close look around at his surroundings. It was like standing in the middle of a large desereted city. In front of him stood a very large sky scraper. The sky was momentarily lit up and Harry saw Sora.

He was standing near the top of the sky scraper. He had someone by the neck of there robes. The person he was holding had a familiar figure to her, and very familiar red hair.

"GINNY!"

Sora shook his head. "No Harry. She is not herself anymore. She is darkness she must be purged like the rest. She must be healed." Sora's once white robes where stained black with a red heartlike symbol on the front of them.

"The rest…" He quickly glanced next to him and almost cried out. There were two bodies next to him. He noticed them immediately. Hermiones body was on the bottom. It looked like Ron has died by shielding her. However she also was dead.

"You…you did this."

"Harry you must understand…they were all evil…they had to be shown the light." Ginny slighty stirred.

_She's alive! _Harry thought. "Let her go Sora! If you harm her…"

"She is darkness she will be healed." In Sora's other hand the weapon appeared. It still had the keyform however now it was black and sleak. It looked similar to a sharp and long sword.

Ginny muttered one last word. "Harry…please…"

Suddenly with no mercy Sora plunged the key through her chest. And let go of the body.

She fell almost floated in a way onto the ground.

Her body layed at Harry's feet.

"No..no…GINNY…not you…" He looked up at the skyscraper. "I'll…I'll KILL YOU/"

Harry ran full speed toward the sky scraper and at the same time Sora jumped down. They both were dashing at each other. Harry had nothing more to live for. He was going to finish this. Finish everything. Once and for all.

The scene froze again.

_That is enough…_

"Not that…it can't…not her…not them…Ginny…Ron…Hermione…"

_They all will die. Everyone you care about. You can change this. The anger the hatred let it power you. Let it refresh you. Let it take you Harry Potter._

_Beyond the door. It is where all begins. The boy will lead you there in due time. You must open it. The other side of the door holds all the power you will need. Your magic will be useful but you still lack the most important weapon of all…_

"What is that…."

_All shall be reveled to you in time. In the meantime you better wake up. Your students will be waiting for you. Remember Ansem Xenohart is the only way you can avoid this future. You must change the future Harry and embrace the power that we give you._

_For you friends sake.._

_And for the girl you love…_

A blinding white light appeared.

_Those who known nothing can understand nothing Harry. Be strong there is a difficult road ahead. You will be the hero. You will defeat Voldermort and the Heartless. It is your destiny._


	10. Chapter 9: Soulless

"Harry?" Sora looked around. "Great where did you go?" He was still standing on the large platform where Harry and himself were talking only a few moments ago. Sora rememebered that he was just on the verge of telling Harry about Xenohart and Xemnas when suddenly Harry faded away. "Did he wake up?" Sora muttered to himself. _No if he did this dream would have eneded...and I would be back in the library...what the hell is going on here?_

"You've been getting on our nerves Sora did you know that?" A voice said from right behind him.

Sora quickly jumped and turned around, his keyblade at the ready. In front of him stood a figure in a hooded black coat. An all to familiar sight for him.

"Your a member of the Neo Organazation arn't you?" Sora said his hands tightened around the handle of his keyblade. He was preparing for anything.

The figure bowed. "Your pretty smart, guessing our name and all of that right off the bat, but I wonder did you have any help in figuring this out? In fact you were not supposed to escape from where we put you. Some idiot out there is really messing up our plans. Definetly don't want that. So if your out there traitor why not show yourself and save this pathetic kid a fight."

Sora got into a fighting stance. "What was that!?"

The figure laughed. "Temper temper."

Sora rushed at the figure and tried to strike him with the keyblade. The figure shielded himself with his arm. The laughing expression never left his face. When the keyblade struck his arm it shattered and it's many tiny pieces hit the floor litterting the entire with an odd light which soon dissapeared.

"No...the keyblade..." Sora said and tried to summon it a few more times before glaring at the figure who now was waving his finger at him.

"You don't remember much do you Sora. Your powers are useless. Gone. Just like you will be soon. Just another life that faded into darkness. Nothing more."

"I don't need a keyblade to stop you!!!" Sora ran at his target ready to attack him with whatever means his has. Without flinching the target stuck his hand out and grabbed Sora by his throat.

"Augh." Sora said and put his hands around the figures arm ripping at his cloak. Parts of the figures cloak ripped away.

"Wh...what?" Sora stopped struggling for a moment. The person's entire arm was covered with a black hair similar to what a large dog or wolf would have. This odd hair covered even his hand which ended with what looked like razorsharp claws. The figure quickly threw Sora to the ground. Sora started to quickly cough then looked up to the fugure.

"What...what are you..."

The figure laughed. "My name is Rixuris Sora i am a Soulless. More powerful then any muggle or wizard or anyone that crosses my path."

Sora looked confused for a moment. "Soulless...muggle...wizard...what are you talking about?" He winced and stood back up. "Stop messing with me and give me some straight answers."

Rixsuris looked pititfully at Sora for a few moments. "So the traitor still did not say the most important part. Well I guess i'll let the hippogriph out of the bag for you. You see Sora you were a failure. You failed to give the nobodies what they wanted."

Sora crossed his arms. "You mean Kingdom Hearts right?"

Rixsuris nooded. "Exactly they wanted their hearts back and you denied them. You defeated them all. Not bad for a kid. However our leader.."

"Xemnas...it's him again."

Rixsuris smiled. "You didn't think it would be that easy to kill him did you. He had a backup plan should he fail as a nobody. Right before his final confrontation with you at the World that Never Was he did something ingenious. He copied his own soul."

"C...copied his soul?!"

Rixsuris nodded. "Correct through a method that was extremly painful and draining I may mention. Nearly wiped him out body and all, but he sruvived only to be killed by you. That wasn't cool at all."

"Oh so sorry, I just have this thing against people who tried to destroy worlds and use me like that." Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

Rixsuris shook his head. "All they wanted were their hearts back, they wanted to be complete again, just like you are, jsut like everyone is. If a few had to be sacrificed because of this...then oh well...they should have been stronger right."

"So Ansem and Riku are just weaklings to you huh." Sora said the rage building up in his voice. "Well last time i checked we still won."

"The battle Sora not the war..." Rixsuris said. ", we the new Neo Organazation made up entirly of souless will do what the originals failed at. You see we have a better pawn this time. Someone who will do anything as long as we promise him what he wants. Much more flexable then you."

"You mean Harry correct." Sora folded his arms.

Rixsuris smiled. "Yea I do, someone from my world. The next keyblade bearer."

"That's enough Rixsuris."

"Ah traitor...I was wondering when you would finally get here."

The Librarian arrived stepping out of a portal. It closed behind him.

"Well the gang's all here let's get this party started shall we? Xemnas has ordered both of your deaths. However I think we should chat with the boy for a bit don't you think traitor."

The Librarian stayed deadly silent. Sora looked between Rixsuris and The Librarian. "I wanna know what is going on right now. Tell me i am sick of all these games."

The Librarian looked down. "Sora...I used to be a member of the Organazation...I am a soulless just like our friend here...I am sorry."

Sora took a few steps back."Why didn't you tell me..."

"I needed you trust..."

Sora threw his hands up. "So you lie to me, just like that...oh yea sure i'll completly trust you now."

The Librarian shook his head. "It dosen't matter now Sora. This soulless is not going to let us leave."

Rixsuris laughed. "Sorry traitor orders are orders. Now I hate to end this little conversation between you two but I belive it is time to execute my orders." He raised hsi hands in the air and two very large black dogs appeared.

"Heartless! But you can't control..."

Rixsuris smiled. "These are not heartless Sora there are the soulless that we control. Each formed by imprints of our very souls." He patted one of the dogs on their head. "Well I would love to stay around while my pets rip you to shreds but I do have more important matters to attend to." He opened up a portal and was about to step in when the portal suddenly shut on him. "What the...!?"

The Librarian was holding out was appeared to be a thin piece of wood just under a foot long. "We still have some matters to talk about soulless your not going anywhere."

Anger flashed on Rixsuris' face but quickly dissolved away. "Matters traitor? I don't have the breath to waste on someone who destroyed their own name, survive and we will have a talk if you like. Sic' em guys." Rixuris crossed his arms and stood in place as the dogs advanced.

Sora and The Librarian stood back to back as the soulless dogs surrounded them. "Don't suppose your keyblade is working at all, is it Sora?" The Librarian said through gritted teeth.

"Nope." Sora said staring down one of the dogs pulled back their lips revealing a very sharp pair of teeth.

"Well then...your useless..." The Librarian grinned and quickly pointed his wand at Sora.

"Hey What!?" Sora was about to say when he suddenly noticed that a portal of darkness apeared behind him. "What do you think your doing...I wanna help."

"You have to survive Sora, you have to keep Harry away from the darkness." He lifted Sora into the air. "Don't worry the king will find you." The Librarian smiled and sent Sora into the portal. The last thing Sora saw were the dogs jumping onto The Librarian. The last thing he remembered doing was shouting to The Librarian.

He landed hard on the library floor still shouting. He looked around and noticed the familiar surroundings and instantly knew where he was again. He quickly ran over to the desk and to the book that The Librarian was always studying. "No..."

The book was completley destroyed. It looked like it was ripped completely apart by wild dogs. He noticed a small note that was right next to the book. All that was printed on it was a few words.

_Sora...I'm Sorry_

Sora held the note and starred at it for a long time before wandering over to the fireplace. He closed his eyes and threw the piece of paper into the fire. "Kairi...Riku...anybody please..." A tear fell down his cheek. "Help me..."


	11. Chapter 10: Meanwhile

Harry quickly sat up. "Ginny!!" _Darkness...Darkness everywhere...what is going on..._ His mind was going about a mile a minute. Suddenly he noticed that he had been lying down and could feel a soft mattress under him. _Huh wait a minute..._ He gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the surrounding darkness. First his bed came into focus then his curtains then finally the whole room. _I am back in Hogwarts...right in my dorm...so it all was just a dream..._

He took a couple of deep breaths and laid back down onto his bed. He wiped some of the cold sweat off of his forehead and kept his eyes focused on the cieling. "More like a nightmare actually..." he said aloud to nobody. He moved his head to the right grabbed his glasses so he could look at a small clock that was on his nightstand. _Damn it's nearly 5...one more day until the school opens_. He briefly stretched then sat up and put his feet on the soft carpeted floor. He put his elbows on his knees and buried his head into his hands._ I haven't had one of those 'dreams' in a long while. I thought I was finally rid of them._

He pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to his small chest that he always brought with him when he was in school. He quickly opened it and removed all of the books he had brought along. At the very bottom of the stack and wrapped in the invisibility cloak was Ansem's Journal, since these dreams had begun Harry had been able to collect at least three pages of this journal. From these he had first learned of the power of darkness and people's hearts. He skimmed the pages like he had down a thousand times.

_What do I know so far...let's see:_

_Heartless are creatures formed from the darkness in people's hearts._

_Ansem was studying darkness to find a possibility for defeating Heartless once and for all._

_Ansem was later killed by his assistant._

_His assistant was Sora._

_Ansem has one last heir whose name is Ansem Xenohart and he is going to be attending this school._

_There is a power in the darkness to defeat Lord Voldermort without finding all of the pieces of his horocrux._

_This power could also destroy the Heartless._

He closed his eyes. He could feel a small headache coming on. _So is darkness really that evil...maybe Sora really is a heartless, in that case maybe he will try to kill Ginny._ Sora walked back to his chest and wrapped the journal in the invisibility cloak. He replaced all of his other books to and securely latched the lock on the chest again. He went over to his desk and picked up his wand. _And if all of this is true...I have to stop him._ He carefully rolled his wand back and forth between his hands. Small green sparks came out of the tip while he did this. _I need help from Ron and Hermione on this. I have kept enough from them already. Maybe Kingsley too..._

_And I have to apologize to Ginny and warn her as soon as possible...I can't lose her..._

He looked out of his bedside window. Over in the horizon the sun was just beginning to show itself over the night. It cast a determined fog that swept over the entire grounds.

_Tommorow is gonna be one hell of a day..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Radiant Garden Maleicifent and Voldermort plan their next move.

"Have we gathered all of the heartless forces Maleicifent?" Voldermort asked as he took a look at the base of the large tower that they were standing on.

Maleicifent nooded. "Yes by Halloween we should be strong enough to take Hogwarts castle as our own." Maleicifent looked over in the corner of her tower. There standing around were five diffrent people all covered in dark robes with the heartless emblem glowing on them. "What about your...friends...will they behave?"

Voldermort got up from the throne he was sitting on. "My deatheaters are extremely loyal. They will follow any order I give them. They shouldn't be a concern at all...even with their modifications."

Maleicifant moved closer to the figures. "What are they anyway?"

Voldermort grinned. "Using some of your...talents mixed with my engenouity I was able to create a sort of half breed heartless."

She raised an eyebrow, "Half breeds how is that even possible?"

He shook his head. "If a magician gives up his secret what could possibly be left to entertain the audience."

Maleicifant raised her staff. "I want to know Voldermort."

Unoticed by Maleicifent one of the figures that were standing by the corner had moved. That figure had very silently taken position behind her. A small glimmer could be seen hidden in the palm of thier hand.

"I wouldn't make any fast movements Maleicifant, if you wanna keep your life." Voldermort said very calmly.

"What are you..." That was as far Maleicifent got before she felt the sharp cold feeling of the blade the figure was holding just barley brushing her neck. Maleicifant became deadly silent. She carefully moved her staff back to the ground. Then with almost impossible speed she used the end of her staff to skillfully trip the would be assassin and aimed the edge of her staff at the throat of the asssailiant. The persons hood fell from her face and Malicifent nearly dropped her staff in shock. Staring at her was an exact clone of Malicifent.

Malicifent backed up into a wall. "What...what kind of magic is this Voldermort...what have you done..." Her voice was slightly cracked, her nervousness was not hidden at all.

Voldermort smiled. "That is one of my halfbreeds, Malicifent meet the Deatheater Bellatrix Lestrange, her reborn name however is Jealousy."

The cloned Malicifent changed form in a display of thick black smoke. The thin almost petite form of Bellatrix appeared after the smoke cleared. Her robes showed the same heartless symbol as Suffering's. She picked up the staff that Malicifent had threatended her with and playfully spun it. "And you call yourself a witch." She said in her sing song voice, "well some witchy you turned out to be."

Malicifent relaxed and smiled. "Halfbreed or not..." She raised her hand. As she did that a strange black aura appeared around Bellatrix suddenly she collapsed to the ground in screaming in a lot of pain. The four other deatheaters looked over to Voldermort looking for instructions on what to do. Bellatrix screams echoed all over the tower. "As long as she has heartless power in her I will be in control."

"Enough...let her go Malicifent I need her..." Voldermort stared codly at Bellatrix as she laid screaming on the floor. "No matter how weak she apparently is..."

Malicifent carelessly waved her hand and Bellatrix relaxed and seemed to calm down.

"So I imagine the rest of these...Deatheaters have similar talents." Malicifent said as she went to retrieve her staff.

Voldermort nodded and crossed his arms. "Their names are the key to their powers. You have already meant Suffering and Jealousy. The ones you haven't mean yet are Hatred, Fear, and Sorrow."

"And thier powers...?" Malicifent asked.

Voldermort shook his head. "I told you their name is their power. Don't worry you will see them in action soon Malicifent."

Malicifent nodded then silenty walked to the door and opened it without hesitation or another word. Pete was at the other side of the door obediently waiting for her to come out. After Voldermort toutured him Pete was too frightened of the dark wizards power to even be in the same room with him. He followed Malicifent down the spiral stairs waiting for her to comment on what happened.

"He is headstrong that one...powerful but headstrong." Malicifent said. "We will have to deal with him soon enough."

Pete grinned and rubbed his hands together. "You means rip him apart using the heartless right Malicifent!"

Malicifent rapped Pete on the head with her staff. "Fool...I don't want to destroy him...just make him loyal. We will turn him into a heartless then I will have complete control over him. He will be as loyal as a puppy."

Pete shook his head. "Not that i am doubting you your excellency it just seems that making someone as powerful as him a heartless...you remember how that heartless Ansem chracter broke your control."

Malicifent stared off into the distance. "That was different he was the true ruler of the heartless. All we are dealing with is some worthless wizard who is afraid of his own mortality. We can use him to get the castle, then after he is under my control as a heartless we can start rebuilding the heartless army to a hundred times it current size, and with that brat Sora gone there is no force on any planet that can stop us."

Pete smiled broadly. "That is brilliant my queen, we can take out all of the enimies of the heartless in one blow, then the world...right?"

Malicifent nodded. "I cannot fail this time Pete, and no one is going to be able to stop me."


	12. Chapter 11: Tainted Memory

The throne room gleamed its usual steady white. In the middle Xemnas was standing looking exactly like a person who is lost in their thoughts. The sound of a portal opening and closing didn't even stir him. He did not need to look up to know who was coming.

"Rixsius is there something you require?"

Rixsius stood with his arms folded. "I just seek some answers Superior that's all."

Xemnas stood silently for a few moments. "Go ahead and ask."

"Why the wizarding world? What are your plans with the castle anyway? We already have our 'home' in this world."

Xemnas took a few steps forward towards his throne. "The wizarding world has many possibilities. Untapped resources and the like. A perfect place to continue research full time once we aquire what was taken from us. The castle will be a perfect staging area."

"And what about that dark wizard."

Xemnas shrugged and plainly said. "We will give him his power he wants so much, but only after he gives me what I need."

Rixsius shook his head. "We can't trust him."

Xemnas laughed. "You think I didn't know this. Of course he can't be trusted but we will climb over that obstacle when it presents itself."

"And what about the heartless?"

Xemnas casually waived his hand. "Useless pawns for a broken queen. They will be dealt with. Now i belive that wraps up our Q and A. I have another job for you. I must admit you have been excedingly beneficial to me as of late and this next job I have will need your expert assistance once again. This very well may be your last assignment for me."

Rixsius' mouth twitched slighty however he stilled bowed. "Anything you ask, Superior."

* * *

Harry stretched as he walked down the dormotory steps and into the common room. It was a bit chilly that morning so the fires were lit and he was greeted by a comforting warmth. It was still early so Harry doughted anyone was in the main hall yet and he was still waking up so he figured that he would take a few moments and relax in front of the fire.

He sunk into the closest sofa near the fire. After a few moment he felt himself drift away slighty. He started to remember the past. The last seven years of his life, and how it had shaped him. He thought of all the lives lost, but most of all he thought of Ginny. Suddenly a vivid memory had come to mind. One of the happy times he had had last year. Sitting by the lake while she laid across his lap. He looked down into her deep blue eyes and ran his hand through her dark red hair. "Kairi..." He heard himself say in a dreamlike voice.

Harry's eyes burst open and he jumped up as if he had been shot. "What!? Who's Kairi?!? What what is going on!" A piercing pain swallowed his entire head at that exact moment. A pain that this time did not come from his scar. "Someone please...help..." He fell onto the floor and once again drifted away.

* * *

Leon was pacing back and forth in the banquet hall at Disney Castle. He was lost in thought and a bit confused over the orders that King Mickey had given all of them just moment before he left accompanied by Goofy, Donald, and Riku. "Find the next keyblade wielder and protect him...then he gives us these random coordinates and the name of some new world."

Yuffie nodded. "Thats what he said Leon, and no matter how much you pace or repeat it it's not going to change anything, so will you lust light somewhere." Leon shot Yuffie a stern look but sat down anyway. "Besides if this new keyblade user leads us closer to Sora we should just do what he says..." She looked down across the table where Kairi was sitting by herself looking a bit distant. "How is she doing Arieth?"

The woman sitting next to Yuffie sighed. "She is just feeling a bit lonely. Sora is missing and Riku deciding to follow the King and everything you know how it is..."

Yuffie nodded. "So when are we getting out of here anyway...it feels like I've been here forever."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Cid needs time to get the Gummi Ship prepared then we are on our way...little girl."

Yuffie turned on Leon. "Hey that's great ninja Yuffie to you...jerk." Both Leon and Arieth chuckled at her outburst. Meanwhile on the other end of the table Kairi sighed and looked down at and object she was clutching in her hand. It was the charm that Sora had given her when he had returned back to Destiny Island. When he gave her the charm she believed that they would all be together again forever. She closed her eyes. "Sora..." Her eyes snapped opened and she quickly stood up knocking her chair over. Everyone at the other end of the table looked over at her.

"Are you alright Kairi!?" Arieth exclaimed with concern.

"The king...he said we could not mention Sora's name to the new Keyblade wielder...if we can't mention the name why are we even finding him" Kairi exclaimed. "There is something the King is not telling us. He's hiding something he must know where Sora is...why wouldn't they let me go."

Yuffie and Leon both gave Kairi a puzzled looked. Arieth however remained collected. "Kairi I know how nervous about Sora you are but the King already said it is too dangerous for you to come with them. Riku and the King have been using their Keyblades longer then you have. Besides we really need you on our side, if you went with them we wouldn't even have a keyblade on our side."

Kairi's keyblade slowed formed in her hand. It took on the form of the Oathkeeper. It was the last gift Sora had given Kairi before he disappeared. "Yes...i guess your right." She suddenly smiled. "Well then we had better get going. The sooner we reach this place the better!"

Leon nodded. "Just hope Cid gets back sometime this century."

"Someone say my name!" Cid walked into the dining hall wipping off one of hsi wrenches. "Well i am so sorry it took me so long to finish your ride royal highness, but it is good to go now, everyone all aboard we have a long trip ahead of us."

They all got up and all together left the dinning hall.

"Sooo the Gummi Ship is good to go then is it Cid?" Leon said as he followed him the long corridor leading to the hanger.

"Wellll Leon thats the thing, the King took my ship."

Leon froze mid-footstep. "What!?"

Cid stopped and turned around. "Yup him and his ragtag group needed it to get to some kind of secret place. All mysteriously like you know how he works."

"Tell me about it..." Kairi muttered.

"So what exactly are we taking Cid?" Yuffie asked skipping along.

"Wellp let me present to you...The Highwind Version 4!!" Cid kicked opened the doors to the hangar. In front of the awed heroes stood a bright red steam engine train.

Leon stood silent for a few moments. "... ... Cid..."

Cid smiled, "Impressive isn't it!"

Leon covered his face with his hands. "This was going to be a long trip by Gummi Ship alone. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THIS TRIP IS GOING TO BE BY TRAIN!!"

Cid shook his head with a grin still on his face. "Hey calm down kid. This is the perfect way to travel. This way we can slip right under the radar of the Heartless and anything else that wants to rip us apart. Besides the Version 4 much faster then any old train. Built the engine myself. It may actually match the speed of a real gummi. Which we will not be able to try out just standing here. So all aboard people let's go!"

"Yea! Train ride!!" Yuffie ran into the main entrance of the train dragging Kairi behind her. They almost ran right into Tifa as she at that moment tried to exit the train herself. "Sorry Tifa!"

Areith waved. "Tifa I was wondering when we would see you again! Did you find Cloud?"

Tifa shook her head. "No I don't know where he disappeared to after that fight with Sephiroth at Radiant Garden." She sighed. "Just like him to do that, but the light that he discovered in himself will lead him back to us. We just have to give him time to fight off the darkness. I might as well help you guys while I wait though no reason to let my talents go to waste."

Cid appeared behind them and put his arms around each of the woman's shoulders. "Agreed! And the more the merrier, now comon let's get a move on!" He hurried them into the train. "You two spiky let's move!" He yelled over his shoulder to Leon.

"...god I hate him sometimes." Leon muttered to himself as he followed Cid onboard the train.

* * *

It has been a long time since a chapter hasn't it. Had a lot of work and all that fun stuff but now I present you with the newest chapter! Oh quick note that you may have noticed. I had been badly misspelling Rixsius name for a while now. I didn't really notice it until I was proofreading this chapter. What I am going to be doing for the next following days is going through the last chapters I wrote and I am going to correct that error as well as other glarring mistakes I have noticed. Anyway have fun reading! - Forgotten Halfblood 


End file.
